


temporary retirement

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: broken records (Baccano! omegaverse) [6]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though this is technically a temporary arrangement, if it didn’t have to be, Luck would gladly forget his job forever if it meant he could be with Dallas like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	temporary retirement

**january 1934**

Luck keeps his promise to Dallas, and by the time January rolls around, he’s pushed off his duties onto Claire, who’s returned specifically for this reason. He jumps around like an excited puppy when Luck tells him he’s got to “retire” for a bit to take care of his pregnant mate; Luck knew it’d be the only way to get Claire to agree to stay in one place for more than a week, seeing how transient his adopted brother is. He brings his mute but pretty mate, Chane, with him, and according to Claire’s translation, she wishes both Luck and Dallas the best of luck with the baby.

“Okay, baby,” Luck sighs, kicking off his shoes and flopping over on the couch next to Dallas, “I’m officially, temporarily, retired.” Dallas snuggles close to him, puts his head on his shoulder. He rests a hand absentmindedly on his belly, and Luck puts his hand on top of Dallas’s, lacing their fingers together as he rubs gently with his thumb.

“Fuckin’ fantastic,” Dallas says, looking up at Luck and smiling. He seems truly happy, truly relaxed, for the first time in a long time, and that’s all Luck could ever ask for. “’Sides, I’ve been needin’ you more at home, anyway. This little brat takes a lot outta me.” Despite his harsh words, there’s a soft, maternal undertone, and Luck nuzzles into Dallas’s scalp.

“You’ve got me twenty-four seven, now.” Dallas hums in a soft, happy agreement, then shifts a bit, taking Luck’s hand.

“Hey, feel this.” He slides Luck’s hand over a little more, letting him rest his palm flat against his belly. For a moment, there’s nothing, but then Luck feels a gentle movement under his palm, then the sharp kick from the unborn pup. Immediately, his eyes light up, and Dallas smiles wider. "She likes to do this all night."

"She?" Luck asks curiously, raising one eyebrow. Dallas looks down and away for a minute, looking a bit bashful, almost, before looking back at Luck.

"Yeah. It's gonna be a girl."

Luck gives a soft, gentle laugh, presses his forehead against Dallas's so that their noses can touch. "There's no real way to know, though. How can you be sure?"

Dallas brushes his fingers across Luck's lips, giving his own coy smile. "The dam always knows."

Even though this is technically a temporary arrangement, if it didn’t have to be, Luck would gladly forget his job forever if it meant he could be with Dallas like this.

 


End file.
